


И я, похоже, тоже

by Abyss_298



Category: Dororo (Anime 2019)
Genre: Angst, Incest, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 23:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19030303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abyss_298/pseuds/Abyss_298
Summary: — Пусть остаётся, но чтобы я не видел его. Постарайся сделать так, чтобы это демоническое отродье не попадалось мне на глаза, иначе, клянусь, — убью.





	И я, похоже, тоже

**Author's Note:**

> Ранее публиковалось на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/8185371

Их взгляды встретились — пустой, равнодушный, безжизненный и живой, недоуменный.

Хяккимару видел только тени, мерцающие силуэты троих людей, и не понимал, что у него может быть общего с ними. Невидящий взгляд переключался то на отца, чей гнев ощущался почти физически, то на мать, заламывающую руки в отчаянии, то на брата, непонимающе уставившегося на него.

Он не хочет быть здесь. Дороро нет рядом, и у Хяккимару не осталось уверенности. Но он не может проиграть им сейчас. Эти люди — его семья, но не родные ему — его враги. 

— Почему ты жив? Ты — полурождённый демонический ребёнок! — Хяккимару вздрогнул, слыша гневный оклик. Этот голос, голос его отца.

— Сын! — исполненный смертной тоски голос, голос его матери. Хяккимару силился запомнить его звучание.

— Не упускать! Обязательно убейте!

— Отец! Но он мой брат! — возмущённый голос брата. Хяккимару потрясло и обрадовало то, что он защищал его.

Брат. Они уже встречались, тогда, когда Тахомару уже начинал что-то подозревать. Он спросил имя загадочного бродяги, сомнения закрадывались в душу. Отец не ответил ему, слишком много тайн окружало его. Хяккимару стоял напротив и сверлил его невидящим взглядом, заглядывая в душу. Тахомару передёрнуло. Он не мог допустить, чтобы отец навредил ему, снова.

— Стойте! — он окликнул Муцу и Хёго, и они замерли. Тахомару краем глаза заметил, как гнев вспыхнул в глазах Дайго. Хяккимару выжидающе наблюдал. Стараясь не реагировать на то, как раздражённо и почти разочарованно смотрит на него отец, он подошёл ближе, с опаской, со страхом.

— Тахомару! Вернись! — Дайго пытался вернуть контроль над ситуацией, но увидел, что его сын даже не шелохнулся. Муцу и Хёго последовали за ним, но он остановил их коротким жестом.

Ещё тогда, после битвы на озере, его удивило, что брат, искалеченный при рождении, всё равно сильнее. Тогда он сравнивал и оценивал, сейчас — следил за каждым движением, наблюдал. Тахомару готов был сорваться в любую секунду. Слишком тяжело. До глубины души возмущённый и потрясённый правдой об отце, что открылась перед ним так внезапно, он уже был на стороне брата. Но не сейчас, не перед ними.

— Тахомару, я не буду повторять!

Ещё шаг. Напряжение всё нарастало с каждым мгновением, с каждым тяжёлым вдохом. Это ощущение, оно было слишком, до боли, ново для Тахомару. Неповиновение воле Дайго. Непривычно. Страшно.

Он видел, с каким неподдельным интересом смотрит на него Хяккимару, но не мог выдержать его взгляда. Было неприятно думать о том, что он чувствует, находясь здесь.

Хяккимару не мог поверить, что его брат с ним, что не подчиняется отцу. Ещё при первой встрече своим горделивым видом он дал понять, что смирение — не для него, но это было слишком смело. Более всего он жалел, что не видит его лица. Очень хотелось взглянуть, с каким выражением рассматривает его Тахомару. И мама, так хотелось оказаться с ней рядом. Эта женщина продолжала едва слышно повторять его имя, пытаясь воззвать к нему. Внутри всё горело от боли и чего-то ещё, чего-то нового и непонятного.

Он решил спуститься. Хяккимару понадеялся, что Дайго не отдаст приказ атаковать его, пока его брат там. Ловко спрыгнув с крыши, он встал прямо напротив Тахомару, в нескольких шагах от него. Тот заметно растерялся.

Тахомару боялся. Он ничего не знал об этом парне, вернувшемся сюда спустя шестнадцать лет. Внутренний голос подсказывал, что Хяккимару не причинит ему вреда, но он всё равно пытался подавить дрожь. Он нервно сжимал пальцы на рукояти катаны, боясь, что тот всё же набросится на него. Но Хяккимару продолжал недвижимо стоять напротив, он не чувствовал в брате угрозы.

— Тахомару! — почувствовав в голосе отца ту ярость, с которой он ещё не сталкивался, он обернулся; тот, казалось, готов был его убить. — Если ты сейчас же не вернёшься, я не буду с тобой церемониться!

Нуи но Ката, вздрогнув, схватила его за рукав. Взгляд её, умоляющий, испуганный, был полон мольбы. Оттолкнув её, Дайго кивнул своим воинам; неуверенно переглядываясь, они всё же натянули тетиву луков, ожидая приказа. Тахомару оторопел. Он мог ожидать чего угодно, но не того, что отец сможет убить его.

— Отец! Неужели ты правда сможешь убить меня, как хотел убить Хяккимару? — за него говорила откуда-то вдруг взявшаяся смелость, граничащая с ужасом и отчаянием. Это было безумием. Тахомару чувствовал, как дрожат колени; было так страшно оказаться одному против всех.

Приготовившись к любому исходу, Тахомару почувствовал вдруг твёрдую деревянную ладонь у себя на плече. Хяккимару подошёл к нему и схватил за руку, успокаивающе поглаживая по плечу.

Нет, он не один. У него есть Хяккимару. 

— Немедленно иди сюда, — почти прорычал Дайго. — Может я и не убью тебя, но за непослушание ты будешь наказан.

Он сделал было шаг вперёд, но Хяккимару остановил его, осуждающе покачав головой. Он укорял брата за страх.

— Хяккимару, пусти, — прошептал он ему, освобождая запястье из крепкой хватки. — Лучше уходи отсюда побыстрее, он убьёт тебя.

 

Виновато опустив голову, Тахомару нерешительно подошёл к отцу. Тот только смерил его презирающим взглядом, от которого он только сильнее сжался.

— Не убивай его, — тихо проговорил он. — Он же мой брат и твой сын.

— Замолчи! — Дайго замахнулся, чтобы ударить его, но мать вовремя встала перед ним, и он только махнул рукой. Сердце пропустило удар. Никогда ещё отец не поднимал на него руку.

— Не он виноват в том, случилось, — несмотря на угрозу, Тахомару и не думал молчать. — Принести своего сына в жертву ради своих амбиций, как бесчеловечно. И кто из нас прав?

— Ты ничего не знаешь! В те времена наши земли были адом! Я должен был хоть что-то предпринять! Как самурай, я не стыжусь своего поступка!

— И кто всё-таки демон…

В этот раз Дайго не выдержал и влепил ему пощёчину, достаточно сильно. Тахомару схватился за щеку, обиженно и зло сверкая глазами. Перед всеми. Слишком унизительно. Нуи но Ката приобняла его, с опаской поглядывая на Дайго. Наверное, впервые Тахомару почувствовал её заботу.

Хяккимару бросился к нему, отбиваясь от преградивших ему путь людей Дайго. Встретившись взглядом с ним, он увидел красные проблески его ауры, которых становилось всё больше. Беспощадный. Хяккимару обнял брата, грубовато сгрёб в охапку, прижав к себе.

— Убирайся, или убью тебя, — услышал он. Хяккимару был готов обороняться, заслонив собой маму и брата.

— Отец, прекрати, — Тахомару всё пытался убедить его. — Позволь ему остаться.

Он и сам понимал, насколько глупо это звучит, но без присутствия брата он боялся оставаться в этом доме после всего, что наговорил отцу. Тот сощурился, нахмурив брови.

— Ты хоть сам понимаешь, что говоришь? Он не останется здесь!

— Тогда я уйду вместе с ним!

Хяккимару вздрогнул и взглянул на него. Он чувствовал решимость брата, но понимал, что это опрометчиво. Он хотел, чтобы брат был рядом, но не хотел для него неприятностей.

— Чёртов упрямец… — Дайго зажмурился, потирая переносицу. Для него это была непозволительная уступка, но допустить того, чтобы младший сын сбежал из дома он не мог. Как ни крути, он не мог отпустить его. Слишком юн и глуп, чтобы блуждать где-то. — Пусть остаётся, но чтобы я не видел его. Постарайся сделать так, чтобы это демоническое отродье не попадалось мне на глаза, иначе, клянусь, — убью.

Тяхомару обнял брата. Тот был в шоке от произошедшего и смотрел в спину удаляющемуся Дайго. Он позволил? Это наверняка ловушка. Тем не менее, тепло обнимающих его с двух сторон матери и брата возвращало его в реальность. Не верилось, что это возможно. У него есть любящая семья. Наворачивались слёзы от счастья.

— Муцу! — девушка в сопровождении её брата опустилась на колени перед Тахомару. — Пусть ему постелют в моей комнате.

— Вы уверены? — Муцу с недоверием поглядывала на Хяккимару.

— Да. Я доверяю своему брату, — он взглянул на внешне кажущегося равнодушным и безучастным брата и улыбнулся. Конечно, он опасался. Но верил, что Хяккимару не причинит ему вреда.

 

Хяккимару неуверенно осматривался, очутившись в спальне брата. В непривычной обстановке было как-то боязно и неуютно. Тахомару приобнял его за плечи.

— Останешься пока здесь, со мной. Располагайся, — он усадил его на футон и присел рядом. Признаться, его и самого не очень радовало, что придётся какое-то время делить комнату с братом. Ему не нравилось, что теперь он лишён возможности уединиться. Но у Тахомару не было выхода — он сам попросил отца оставить Хяккимару здесь, и поэтому вынужден был смириться.

 

Ужинали они вдвоём. Тахомару не хотел видеться с отцом, да и бросать Хяккимару одного тоже. Он не хотел, чтобы брат чувствовал себя здесь лишним, ненужным, одиноким. Хяккимару нервно поглядывал то на него, видя спокойную белую ауру, то на чашу с рисом. Он всё ещё чувствовал себя здесь неловко.

— Хяккимару? — Тахомару заметил его беспокойство. Он понимал, что, возможно, тот привыкнет не сразу. Или не привыкнет вообще. — Что-то не нравится?

— Зачем ты убедил его меня оставить? — говорил он уверенно, решительно, твёрдо. Прям как тогда.

— Ну… — призадумался, так как и сам не знал, зачем. Это был странный мгновенный порыв. На самом деле, Тахомару просто хотел почувствовать себя наконец любимым и нужным, и когда брат вступился за него — он понял, что не может отпустить его. — Не знаю. Просто, потому что ты мой брат. Я не знал о твоём существовании и увы не знал, что мой отец — тиран. Он всегда был для меня кумиром, я хотел стать таким, как он. Теперь не хочу. Хяккимару, я близко знаю тебя всего несколько часов, но уже привязался к тебе. С тобой так спокойно.

Без слов, молча отставив чашу в сторону, Хяккимару обнял его, вцепившись пальцами в ткань одежды. Тахомару, сам не понимая, почему, едва не задохнулся от смущения и чего-то ещё. Это чувство вспыхнуло неожиданно, когда он почувствовал крепкие объятия брата и его деревянные пальцы у себя на спине. Это было невообразимо прекрасно, тепло и искренне. Пожалуй, таких приятных объятий в жизни Тахомару ещё не было.

 

— Я распорядился, тебе выдадут приличную одежду. Надеюсь, ты не против, — не спрашивал, утверждал. Хяккимару недоумевал, зачем.

— Против, — возразил он, обняв себя за плечи. — Меня всё устраивает.

Тахомару только вздохнул. Спорить с ним бесполезно. Этот болван просто не мог отступиться от своего, и переубедить его было нереально. Они пришли к компромиссу: пока Хяккимару здесь, он будет хотя бы немного слушаться брата. Однако это не отменило того, что он, ничего не зная о жизни этих людей и о них самих, опасался всего, что было для него непривычно и ново.

 

— Хяккимару, нет, я не могу пойти с тобой. Это… это неправильно! — с совершенно красным от стыда лицом Тахомару безуспешно пытался убедить брата в том, что в ванную они вместе пойти точно не могут.

— Но почему? — Хяккимару спрашивал с совершенно невинным видом, не понимая, почему брат с таким жаром отказывается. — Я без тебя никуда.

Тот тяжело вздохнул, закрыв лицо руками. Ему пришлось согласиться. Не выдержав недоумевающего пустого взгляда, он отвернулся.

— Чего пялишься на меня? — недовольно спросил Тахомару, скинув с себя верхнюю накидку и принявшись развязывать пояс. Он чувствовал на себе его интерес, и от этого его передёргивало. — Хотя, разве это имеет значение…

«Как я мог? Он же не видит»

 

Несмотря на то, что Тахомару доверился брату, он боялся. Он и сам не понимал, чего, но боялся. Наскоро переодевшись в ночные одежды и погасив огонь масляной лампы, он забрался под одеяло и отвернулся от брата, весьма недовольно. Его всё ещё смущало то, что ему пришлось сопровождать его.

Не смотри. Не думай об этом.

Насколько сильно нужно бояться собственного брата, чтобы спать с катаной под боком? 

Трус. 

Стоило вспомнить тощее измученное тело Хяккимару, и его бросало в дрожь. Он старался не рассматривать, но эти шрамы бросались в глаза слишком ясно. Было страшно представлять, через что он прошёл.

 

Хяккимару не спалось. Неудобно и неуютно. Он не понимал странной реакции Тахомару. Вообще, ничего не понимал. Что с ним не так? Повернувшись на другой бок, он, так и не найдя удобной позы, поднялся. Он видел, что брат, по-видимому, уже спит, свернувшись на постели. Хяккимару ползком добрался до него и присел рядом, обняв колени. Он не раз наблюдал за мирно спящим Дороро, когда самому не удавалось уснуть. Но такое странное ощущение у него появилось впервые. Что-то похожее на трепет, на страх.

Не выдержав, он прильнул к спящему Тахомару, обняв его. Тот недовольно завозился, и, приоткрыв глаза, изумился. Сердце пропустило удар. Вначале он испугался.

— Что ты делаешь тут? Мы не должны спать в одной постели.

— Я буду с тобой, — Хяккимару только крепче прижался к нему, уткнувшись ему в плечо. Тахомару смутился, уже в который раз.

«Чёрт. И как я могу отказать ему? Слишком настойчивый. Слишком глупый. Слишком наивный»

— Ладно-ладно, пусть будет по-твоему, — вздохнул, а после повернулся к нему и обнял, набросив одеяло ему на плечи. Было непривычно тепло и приятно, он и сам прильнул к Хяккимару. Тот непозволительно сильно вцепился в его плечи, сминая одежду и впиваясь в кожу едва ли не до синяков. Тахомару начал сопротивляться.

— Прекрати, отпусти меня. Не так сильно.

С виноватым видом Хяккимару отпустил его, чуть погладив по плечу.

«Слишком милый, когда извиняется одним только видом»

«Чёрт. Зачем я думаю об этом?!»

Хяккимару с неподдельным интересом смотрел на него пустым взглядом. Он протянул руку к щеке брата и коснулся, с безмолвной просьбой. Тот чуть поморщился, когда пальцы задели пострадавшую часть лица. Хяккимару, поняв, что ему неприятно, старался больше не трогать, аккуратно обводя пальцами вторую щеку, очерчивая лоб и виски, доходя до подбородка. Его пальцы задержались на губах брата, и Тахомару заметно запаниковал.

«Хочу»

 

— Что ты делаешь? — изумлённо прошептал он. Его это не злило и не возмущало, он не противился. Ощущалось так странно. Он и сам чувствовал, что щёки и шея горят от стыда.

«Наверное, он просто пытается запомнить мои черты так, без зрения»

Хяккимару нравилось то, что он делал. Он не понимал, зачем делает это, не понимал, почему его так невыносимо тянет к брату. Наверное, так не должно быть. Наверное, они не должны. Зарывшись пальцами в его распущенные волосы, он притянул Тахомару ещё ближе к себе. Тот едва не задохнулся от такой непозволительной близости, неохотно упираясь ладонью ему в грудь.

— Отпусти меня! — наконец недовольно проговорил он, тяжело дыша.

Окончательно обидевшись на него из-за его непростительных действий, Тахомару отвернулся, игнорируя его. Он пытался скрыть то, что он не был против. Ему нравилось то, что Хяккимару делал, но что-то останавливало его.

— Ты боишься меня? — спросил вдруг Хяккимару, поняв, что по-другому разговор не завести. Он знал, что перешёл грань и в чём-то преувеличил, но ничуть не жалел.

Сердце забилось быстрее.

«Он всё понял»

— Конечно нет, — стараясь сохранять спокойствие, ответил ему Тахомару. — Зачем мне бояться тебя?

— Если не боишься, почему спишь с катаной наготове? Думаешь, я попытаюсь убить тебя? — резко схватив его за руку чуть выше локтя, развернув к себе, а потом навис над ним.

Страшно.

— Если бы я хотел, я бы уже сделал это, — едва слышимый голос Хяккимару в ночной тишине звучал ещё более пугающе.

— Что ты творишь? Отпусти! — Тахомару начал вырываться, но оказался прижатым к постели за руки.

«Что он со мной сделает?»

— Я всего лишь хочу, чтобы ты перестал бояться меня и просто доверился.

Он погладил брата по щеке, успокаивая, а потом отпустил. Хяккимару чувствовал, как тот пытается унять дрожь, дыша как-то рвано, неровно. В этот раз точно неправильно.

 

Тахомару не разговаривал с ним до утра, хоть так и не смог уснуть. И утром, помня про ночной инцидент, избегал его. Старался не смотреть ему в глаза, и, если вдруг их взгляды пересекались, — отворачивался, пряча смущение.

Так не должно быть.

«Я сделал что-то не так»

 

Нуи но Ката, заглянувшая к ним днём, заметила, что от вчерашнего тепла не осталось и следа. Тахомару был чем-то очень напуган и взволнован, Хяккимару всем своим видом давал понять, что винит себя. Она обняла обоих. Сердце разрывалось от боли. Столько лет. Столько страданий. Столько молитв. Ради одного мгновения.

— Мама, — одними губами прошептал Хяккимару, прижимаясь к ней сильнее. Тахомару молчал, он стал ещё мрачнее прежнего.

Когда они были наедине, Хяккимару было проще позволить себе слабину. Здесь не нужно защищаться. Было легче показать свои чувства.

— Я так рада, что ты с нами, — так же тихо прошептала она, целуя старшего сына в лоб. — Тахомару, спасибо, что уговорил отца. Я рада, что вы оба со мной.

Она погладила Тахомару по щеке, а после поцеловала и его. Оба они прижались к ней. Плевать на гордость. Плевать на обиды. Семья, у него наконец-то есть настоящая семья.

Хяккимару с восторгом гладил лицо матери, запоминая наощупь её черты, трепетно, нежно, аккуратно. Он перебирал её длинные волосы, Нуи, но Ката только улыбалась, пряча слёзы. Тахомару сидел рядом, положив голову ей на плечо, чувствуя её тёплую ладонь у себя на боку.

— Что между вами случилось? — спросила вдруг она, заметив, как раздражённо поглядывает младший сын на старшего. — Повздорили?

— Не имеет значения, — проворчал Тахомару, сложив руки на груди.

— Он просто вредина, — бесстрастно ответил ей Хяккиммару.

— Кто ещё тут вредина?!

Братья переглянулись. Тахомару отчего-то смутился. Хяккимару почувствовал это даже на расстоянии и, несмотря на протест с его стороны, обнял его.

— Прекрати. Ничего страшного я с тобой не сделаю. Хватит бояться меня, — Тахомару только вздохнул, признавая его правоту. Нужно просто довериться.

 

Ночью Тахомару возмущённо прогонял его, отталкивая, но это не дало результата. Хяккимару твёрдо решил, что будет спать с братом, а потому заключил его в крепкие объятия, когда лёг с ним, и тому пришлось подчиниться, потому что сделать он ничего не смог. Он уткнулся ему в плечо, прижался к нему, чувствуя это родное тепло.

— Тахомару, — вдруг заговорил Хяккимару, — я запутался. Я не могу понять, что чувствую к тебе. Но мне кажется, что так не должно быть.

— И что же? — как-то незаинтересованно спросил в ответ его брат. Внутри что-то дрогнуло так, будто он на что-то потаенно надеялся.

— Я не могу объяснить это словами, — растерянно пожал плечами.

— Ну, объясни так, как можешь.

Хяккимару, неуверенно взглянув на него, взял его за лицо и чуть приподнял его голову. Тот тяжело дышал от волнения.

«Что он делает?»

Мягко поглаживая его по щекам, Хяккимару всматривался в него, жалея только о том, что не может увидеть его. Что не может увидеть выражение его лица. Он провёл пальцем по его губам, и Тахомару вздрогнул, чуть упёршись ему в грудь ладонью; но сопротивляться не стал.

«Интересно, что же он сделает»

Не выдержав вконец, Хяккимару склонился над ним, чувствуя, как сжимаются чужие пальцы на его одежде. Тахомару затаил дыхание, ощущая, как губы брата касаются его собственных. Он знал, что это неправильно, но не хотел отказываться. Он был готов отдаться в его руки. Он доверился.  
Это именно то, чего он хотел и о чём так не хотел говорить. То, чего он так страшно боялся.

Хяккимару целовал его неуверенно, неловко, и он сам так же неуклюже отвечал на поцелуй, не решаясь. Он боялся. Сердце замерло в груди, Тахомару чувствовал, как его бросает в жар. Он дрожал. Когда Хяккимару наконец отпустил его и отстранился, он долго ещё не мог прийти в себя, уставившись в потолок в безмолвии. Это потрясло его до глубины души.

— Ты можешь мне объяснить? — Хяккимару, похоже, не разделял его состояния, хоть щёки его тоже заметно заалели.

— А что тут объяснять? Ты просто влюбился. Дурак. И я, похоже, тоже…


End file.
